Memorias de un asesino
by GreyValkyrie
Summary: One-shot. Esa voz... esa voz en mi cabeza que me tortura y no me deja pensar. ¿Qué debería hacer...? Sólo creo, que estoy enloqueciendo lentamente.


_**Disclaimer: **__One-shot. Edward Cullen, no me pertenece sino a Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía, y el monstruo que yo creé, supongo que también :P no, no es que haya un "coco" ni nada, pero podría ser peor que eso xD_

_Ojalá les guste n,n._

**Memorias de un asesino**

_"Edward, ¿cuándo harás lo que es necesario? ¿Cuándo tendrás el maldito valor?_"

Aquella voz en su cabeza lo estaba consumiendo. Lentamente.

Ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud cuando había comenzado aquel suplicio. Cuando había comenzado a oír, esa voz... dulce y letal, que invadía cada espacio de su mente, obligándolo a doblegarse ante su inexplicable fuerza, y el desagradable tono de poder innato que le constituía.

Edward Cullen no quería escuchar.

Sonaba casi tan inocente como un cuchillo afilado, tambaleándose en el borde de una mesada... pendiendo sobre su cordura, jugando con él hasta casi el último instante en que su voluntad finalmente cediera. Diciendo cosas, que él no deseaba oír... que no deseaba pensar, pero que de alguna manera, comenzaban a resonar dentro de él.

_"Tonto vampiro frágil. ¡Deja de pensar y hazlo!"_

Edward se tambaleó con un gemido, y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, para no caer.

-No... ¡no!... ¡cállate!- se agarró la cabeza, enredando los dedos en su revuelto cabello, intentando acallar esos pensamientos.

_"No lo haré, Ed. No puedes callarme y lo sabes. Ahora... ¡hazlo de una buena vez!"_

-P-pero... yo... no quiero- el joven Cullen se deslizó hasta el piso de mármol, del living de su hogar, aovillándose.

_"¡Mientes!" _chilló la voz, ofendida, dentro de él. _"Y lo sabes bien... ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas dejar de lado lo que realmente eres, Edward Cullen?"._

-Esto... esto no es justo. ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué... a ellas?- sujetó sus piernas fuertemente, y cerró los ojos. Si pudiera llorar, sin duda lo haría. Estaba confundido y desesperado.

Rogaba en su interior que Bella aún no llegase. ¿Por qué todos se habían ido? ¿Porqué no quedaba nadie para detener aquella locura que lo carcomía? Incluso Alice, que tan conectada estaba con él, parecía no haber previsto lo que podría llegar a suceder porque aun no había señales de ella, ni Jasper por allí.

Todos se habían marchado con el tiempo, a diversos lugares, a comenzar en otra parte.

Sólo él, y su nueva familia, permanecían allí.

"Es hora de que termines la maldita mentira que tu comenzaste. No hay finales felices para los vampiros, cielo. Eres un cazador, no un simple humano. No finjas que no lo suponías".

-Pero ellas...- quiso decir, pero se terminó callando. Más discutía con la voz, más le dolía la cabeza. Incluso en el fondo, muy en su interior, hasta podría llegar a pensar que...

_"Tengo razón, por supuesto. Ellas, si. Es porque en verdad, TÚ las odias",_ contestó su interior, sin perder tiempo.

-No, yo no...-

"Oh, sí. Tú sí..."

-¡Basta! ¡Detén esto!- gritó adolorido, convulsionándose en el frío piso.

"Acepta. Acecha. Caza, y dale fin a esta ridiculez...".

-¿Cazar...?-

"Es para lo que estás hecho. Debió haber pasado hace mucho... y tú fuiste muy desobediente. Jamás escuchas a tus instintos, chico malo".

-Yo... no puedo...-

"Sí, sí puedes".

-¡AAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Edward gritó, más adolorido de lo que recordó haberse sentido nunca, y se llevó instantáneamente una mano a los labios, cuando sintió un gusto metálico. El gusto de su propia sangre.

Escupió asustado.

"Sino lo haces, será peor. Necesitas descargarte, cielo. Llevas este peso contigo, hace ya mucho mucho tiempo... terminará matándote. Piénsalo, en verdad, detestas la vida que estás llevando. Detestas toda esta farsa...".

Edward sonrió, y no fue de forma cálida o dulce, como solía hacerlo. Fue una sonrisa fría y cruel.

-Tienes razón, puede que esté un poco cansado...-

"¿Sólo un poco?"

-Está bien... MUY cansado en realidad- admitió.

_"Perfecto. ¿Lo harás?"_

-Lo haré- la sonrisa se perdió.

-¿Qué es lo que harás, cariño?- preguntó Bella, su esposa, mientras entraba en la casa, cargada de bolsas, y con su hija Renesmeé de la mano.

-Hablaba solo, supongo- el vampiro se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie. No sabía con exactitud por qué de pronto, se sentía tan relajado. –Deja las bolsas, y vengan aquí.

-¡Oh! Me he encontrado a Jacob, estaba preocupado ¿sabes?- Bella apartó un mechón de cabello, que a Ed le caía sobre los ojos, mientras levantaba a la chiquilla en brazos.

-¿Si? ¿Y por qué?- preguntó él, sin un interés real.

-Teme que llueva el día de su boda, y lo arruine todo. Leah se pondrá como loca, si eso pasa- Bella parecía realmente apenada.

-Bueno, pero a ver... no debería hacerse tanto problema. De todos modos no creo que quiera festejar la boda en estos días- se rió de forma mecánica como si hubiera contado un chiste interesante, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijita.

-¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Llevan mucho planeando todo esto!- contestó su esposa algo enfadada, arrebatándole la pequeña a su marido.

-A nadie le gusta festejar bodas, cuando te enteras que alguien que conocías ha muerto- una enorme sonrisa, que dejó a la vista sus increíbles dientes blancos, se esparció por todo su rostro con lentitud.

-¿De qué rayos...-

Bella no tuvo tiempo a terminar su frase. Jamás lo haría.

Lo siguiente que Edward recuerda con exactitud, es haber caído de rodillas en un profundo e interminable charco de sangre.

Todo estaba cubierto por ella. Las paredes, los muebles, el suelo, hasta el mismísimo Edward. Manchado de arriba abajo, con esa arrebatadora sonrisa presente, y la vista nublada.

Bella y Renesmeé, se hallaban a pocos metros de él. Bueno, eso dependía de que parte de ellas se hablara.

Ambas estaban totalmente descuartizadas, y no hubiera sido posible reconocerlas. Pero Edward sabía quienes eran.

Su mujer y su hija.

No importaba, realmente no importaba. Nunca lo había hecho, y no pasaría ahora.

Miró gustoso, su propia obra, y luego sus manos, manchadas como el resto de el, por aquel precioso fluido de vida, ahora disperso por todos lados, en vez de correr en las venas de las mujeres que decía amar.

¡Qué vil mentira! Toda la vida que había formado junto a Bella, y a la pequeña... pero ahora no. Ya no más.

Rió por un rato que se le antojó demasiado largo. Era una risa histérica, y si hubiera podido llorar... también lo hubiera hecho.

"Al fin te decidiste. Muy bien, cielo... muy bien"

Pero la maldita voz, sonaba demasiado cerca.

Edward pensó que su coherencia, se había deshecho totalmente junto a sus dos víctimas, pero notó que estaba muy lejos de ser cierto, cuando miró hacia un costado.

Aquella figura era inconfundible. Y esta vez la voz, no había venido de su cabeza, como tantas otras veces, sino de esa persona, que le miraba con intensa aprobación.

-Helena...- murmuró. La conciencia le pesaba, se sentía algo mareado, y le escocía la vista.

-Por supuesto. He venido a sacarte de aquí, Edward. Ahora que estás listo, para empezar la vida que te mereces-

El joven Cullen asintió, y dejó que ella, se hiciera cargo de su semi-desvanecido cuerpo, sacándolo de aquel infierno, que él mismo había creado.

Lo último que recordaba con exactitud, eran las feroces llamas que devoraban rápidamente su viejo hogar. Y junto a la casa, morían los recuerdos de una familia que jamás debió haber sido...

-Está bien. Todo está bien- sintió que Helena acariciaba su frente con dulzura, y mientras sus pensamientos y memorias se arremolinaban en su interior, fue dejando vagar su existencia, hundiéndose en un mundo de sombras, que parecía cobijarlo con más calidez que la realidad.

"Felicidades, Edward, cielo. Al fin haz ganado tu libertad, para comenzar todo de nuevo..."

Fue lo último que oyó, antes de caer sumiso en la total inconciencia, por primera vez, en no recordaba cuantos siglos...

**Owari (???)**

**Nota de la autora:** No me odien por favor (*esquiva los objetos contundentes, que sus lectoras le arrojan) xD

Tengo un par de explicaciones decentes para lo que acabo de escribir.

En primer lugar, sigo con mi firme creencia de que Edward Cullen no es el hombre perfecto... ciertamente hay un pasado oscuro en él, y muchos pensamientos que nadie tiene en cuenta. Me gustaría que la gente vea, que en verdad es incomprendido en muchos aspectos.

Segundo, este fic tiene más sentido si leen antes "Lo que jamás te conté", porque eso da pié a las reacciones de Edward, y a la querida Helena (sé que ya la empiezan a adorar XD), pero no las culpo, es realmente una mocosa de mierda :P

Si, rubia, egocéntrica, loca, malcriada, egoísta, y no piensa en nadie más que ella misma. Así es Helena, y creo que aunque viva millones de siglos, jamás va a cambiar su actitud, aunque termine quedándose sola. En fin, sino hay alguien así, no tiene gracia escribir realmente, al menos no para mí XD

Tercero, tengo mis motivos personales :B por supuesto, me los reservo (*esquiva otra tanda de objetos)... de cualquier modo, ojalá les haya gustado y sigan leyendo.

Aprecio comentarios constructivos, pero no, que me tiren cosas por la cabeza. Eso no es constructivo definitivamente :P Los reviews son buenos, y hacen bien al ego de la escritora. Por favor, dejen uno siempre que puedan... ÒwÓ o les mando a Helena, a ver si se la aguantan jajaj :P no, no podría ser tan mala xD

En fin, escriban y cuenten que les parece. Ya los aburrí a todos demasiado creo xD

Gracias por leer (:

bÚúm!


End file.
